Project Pacifier X
by lolotjeh
Summary: Tsuna and Vongola Nono kept in contact. In the years of growing up Tsuna managed to get a name for himself in the mafia known as Neo Primo. One day the two made a bet to fool the world greatest hitman the sun Arcobaleno. They named it 'Project Pacifier'.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna and Vongola Nono kept in contact. In the years of growing up Tsuna managed to get a name for himself in the mafia known as Neo Primo. One day the two made a bet to fool the world greatest hitman the sun Arcobaleno. They named it 'Project Pacifier'.

* * *

"Granpa! Can I call you sometime?" Says a innocent four year old Tsunayoshi Sawada who grabbed the shirt of the old man who smiled at him. "Sure you can." He says with a smile on his face. He looked back to his parents who where hugging each other.

"Here is my phone number." He says with a smile as he gave Tsunayoshi a small paper. Suddenly a small orange flame lit and was put on his forehead. "I've put everything back like it was. But promise me you'll keep training Ike?" He says as he watches the four year old nod. "Good boy. Now I have to go okay? Iemitsu it's time to go!" Says the old man to Tsuna's father who looked sad.

"Tsuna Nana I have to go. I will come as soon as possible okay?" Says Iemitsu with a goofy smile on his face.

Nana wiped a view tears away. "See you soon dear" She says with a sad smile. "Bye dad.. Bye Grandpa." Says Tsuna as he glared at his father. The old man dragged Iemitsu away from his family not knowing what the future will bring.

* * *

8 years later.

"You sure Grandpa? Did you know that the Arcobaleno is been set up new again?" Says a 12 year old Tsuna. "Where did you get that information from." Says de voice of a old man on the other side of the phone.

Tsuna snickers at that. "I got my ways to get my hands on it." 'Bermuda talks too much.' Says 12 year old teen.

"Tsu-kun I'm home!" Sounds the voice of Nana. "Mom's home a moment please." Says Tsuna as he put the phone on his desk. "Mom what do we have for dinner?" Asks Tsuna "Beef stew with sweet potato, why?" "Just curious." Says Tsuna with a grin.

"Let me guess grandpa is on the phone, Am I right?" Says Nana as she narrowed her eyes watching her son who nodded. "Then give him a message to Iemitsu that if he won't come home anytime soon I will give him no home cooking again." Says Nana as a vain popped on her head. "With pleasure Mom." Answers Tsuna with a happy grin and went back to his room and put his phone only to hear shouting on the other side.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! Old man are you sure you want me to assassinate the CEDEF head?" Sounds the voice that Tsuna knows too well. "Ow my ears! Squalo keep your voice down a bit." Says Tsuna.

"What did your mother say Tsuna." Asked the old man. "She wants you to deliver a message to the idiot. If he doesn't come home anytime soon mom will refuse to cook meals for him." Then laughter sounded.

"Well I make sure the message is delivered to him." Says the old man. "Ninth Reborn has just returned but there is a Small problem..." Says the voice known as the storm guardian of the man. "What is that problem." Asks the Ninth.

"The last hair has been found dead..." Says the man. The ninth dropped the phone he still held that was stil connected to Tsuna who also heard the news knowing what it means for him. Squalo picked the phone for the shocked boss who just lost his last son.

"I want you guys to leave me alone for now.. Squalo can you give me my phone back." Says the Ninth as he held out his hand.

The loud swordsman gave him the phone back as he followed the rest to leave the Don alone for now.

When the ninth was sure nobody was there he began to speak. "Tsuna you know what it means now you know you're the only left." He says. "I know and you know that I don't need training at all but from experience I know they will complain that I'm just a kid. Maybe we can have some fun with some of the hitman by fooling them that I'm no good at all and bad at everything." Says Tsuna with a snicker.

The idea made the Ninth a devilish smile on his lips. "Tsuna are you in for fooling Reborn himself." He suggested making clear that he's challenging Tsuna in fooling the world greatest Hitman. "I still get complaining from Dino how he's torturous while training him." Says Tsuna. "Nobody has managed to fool him in his whole history. Are you still in for it?" The ninth asked knowingly.

"Neh grandpa what will I get if I manage to fool him?" Asked Tsuna curious. "I bet the whole Vongola on it. And if you fail you come live here in Italy work as my personal assistant for a year." Says the ninth playfully but also knowing the said hitman won't be happy at all if he finds out. "Deal. When will I expect him?" Says Tsuna.

"About one to two weeks so you have to prepare your self. I wish you good luck Tsuna." Says the ninth. "Okay there goes my peace , at least I get some fun with Reborn. Does Dad know about my work with the mafia?" Says Tsuna "No he doesn't know at all, but he knows your name in the Mafia Neo Primo." Says the old man. "Then you know I have to inform my man about our bet grandpa." Tsuna said with a smile on his lips. "Then I end our call Tsuna I let you know when he's on his way." Says the ninth.

"I'll keep contact with you grandpa just to let you know how this bet is going. Oh can you let mukuro on the loose in about three months? To ad a bit more fun then the varia. Xan-nii would also join the fun and ad a ring battle to it." Says Tsuna the old man got to know the idea of what Tsuna's plans are with the sun arcobaleno.

"Let's call this project pacifier X." Says the ninth laughing at this.

The two ended the call as Tsuna's mother called that dinner is ready.

The ninth dialed a number on a other phone. "Reborn I have a job for you come as soon as possible." He said in a serious voice.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2 the next chapter will be worked on as soon as possible.

Have fun reading but I tell you some characters are a bit out of character please don't mind. Hope you have fun guys.

* * *

The moment Reborn arrived in Namimori he entered the school to get information about the student named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It didn't take long to find his file document and found out his test scores are extremely low but his performance in class is high. "This is going to be a long journey. I have a feeling the Ninth is laughing his as of after putting me on this job." Mutters the Arcobaleno to him self.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the hallway and decided to flee not wanting to be seen by the said person. Reborn went to observe the Sawada house and looked through the kitchen window seeing mother and son eating dinner and chatting happily like there's nothing wrong. Suddenly the boy looked at him in the eyes and mouthed 'Good luck' before turning back to his mother helping her with the dishes.

The hitman was now sure the ninth was laughing his ass off and unknown to him the teen had made a snap shot of him sending it to his grandfather. The hitman decided to go back to his hotel he had rented for the night.

* * *

"Mom he was here looking through the window observing us." Says Tsuna as he showed the snap shot of the hitman who had the look of surprise plastered on his face. Nana giggles at this as Tsuna's phone received a message from Grandpa.

' _I've seen many expressions on his face but this is a new one. I will keep it as blackmail material to keep him in line.'_ Both mother and son started to laugh at his reaction and Tsuna answered that he will get better stuff soon.

"Wel it's starting tomorrow this will be fun and if I win Dad will be working for me." Says Tsuna with a grin on his face as his mother hugged her son. "I'm looking forward to it." She says letting Tsuna go.

* * *

Next morning Nana barged into Tsuna's room waking him up. Tsuna jumped out of bed forgetting to untangle his feet first result face first eating dust from the floor. "Are you alright Tsu-kun?" Asked Nana concerned. "I'm okay" He answered to his mother.

"Oh that's right I just received an flyer for a home tutor saying 'I will raise you child to the Stars' isn't that great Tsu-Kun?" She beamed happy. Tsuna sweet dropped "That sounds like scam mom I hope you didn't call them yet." Says Tsuna.

Nana out her hand for her mouth. "Sorry too late I'v called already and says he will come as soon as possible." Says Nana making her son bang his head on the floor. "You better get ready Dame-Tsuna." Says a new voice. "What's a kid doing here. Mom are you sure you didn't let him in?" Says Tsuna. "Chioussu I'm Reborn the home tutor." Says Reborn.

Tsuna sat on the floor "What can I learn from a baby like you." Earning a kick to the head from the Arcobaleno. "Not okay.." Murmurs Tsuna making his mother smile. Reborn did't get the situation why his other smiled at his comment.  
"Dame-Tsuna you're Late for school." Reborn says as he smirked at Tsuna's action.

"HIIIIIIEEEE I'm late!" Shouts Tsuna as he dashed into his school uniform within a few seconds he was racing out of the front door with a toast in his mouth. "Tsu-kun always does that." Says Nana complaining. "I'll go after him to make sure he's on time" Says Reborn and disappears.

As Tsuna walked to school he sensed that Reborn is close by and he suddenly felt a light weight on his shoulder and lightly glanced at his shoulder and sees Reborn lounging on his shoulder with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Tsuna decided to trip on purpose and waited for the right moment to do so. When Tsuna rounded the corner he let his feet fail forsing Reborn to jump of his shoulder while doing so he kicked Tsuna's head making him fall harder face first.

"You're really Dame Dame-Tsuna." Remarked Reborn smirking. "Not okay..." Mutters Tsuna.

Tsuna stood back on his feet and glared at Reborn "That not a good reason to kick my head while falling." Glared Tsuna at the Arcobaleno who smirked at him. "Don't complain Dame-Tsuna you will be a mafia boss one day and it's my job to train you." Says Reborn as he kicked Tsuna in the guts.

"What was that for." Remarked Tsuna as a plan came up in his head. "Go to school you're already late, Dame-Tsuna." Says Reborn holding a gun in one of his hands making Tsuna go for a speed run to school.

As soon the school gates came in sight he saw Mochida cornering Kyoko who didn't have a way to go to. Tsuna remembers that the girl was complaining about his stalking her and he promised her to do something about it. So Tsuna took more speed and tackled the stalker to the ground making the teen fall face first scrapped his whole face on the concrete. 'That's what you get for making a girl scared.' Says Tsuna in his mind with a smirk.

Tsuna stood back on his feet and went to Kyoko. "Are you alright Kyoko-chan." Asked Tsuna with a smile. "I'm alright now Tsuna-kun." She answered "But I have to say that was a nice tackle you did on him." Comments Kyoko with a giggle as she watched Mochida stand back on his feet with blood all over the face.

Reborn was watching from a small distance "Hmm.. You did that on purpose Dame-Tsuna. You can't fool me and nobody does or ever has." Mutters Reborn and unknown to him Tsuna heard him who only widened his smile as he faced a bloody Mochida with standing behind him a tonfa happy Hibari ready to bite him.

"Omnivore good job I will now take over." Says the prefect Tsuna nodded and took Kyoko's hand. "This is going to be ugly, You know how he is when he's pissed off." Says Tsuna as he led the girl away to the classroom making the girl giggle.

Just before they entered the class they were greeted by Kurokawa Hana. "Nice timing Sawada I couldn't do any better." She says. "Game is on." Tsuna says with a nod making the two girls smile at that knowing what it means.

At the lunch break two grunts came into the classroom saying that Mochida has challenged Tsuna for a duel. Tsuna told them he isn't worth dueling him but to his bad luck he was dragged by them to the gymnasium where Mochida stands with a big crowd.

"There you are Dame-Tsuna! You embarrassed and dishonored me in front of the whole school by running into me while I was about to take Kyoko as mine!" Shouted Mochida. "Sorry I was in a hurry because I was already running late and I ran too fast that I couldn't stop in time and used you as my emergency stop." Says Tsuna making Kyoko laugh as well as the rest of the school.

Mochida grew angry and attacked Tsuna who did nothing at al but only looked bored. "That's what you get for angering me Dame-Tsuna." Mochida said as he hit Tsuna in the face who looked completely fine. "So is this all? Why did you challenge me for?" Says Tsuna bored.

"A kendo match. Since you aren't experienced in kendo I go easy on you and if you get one point from me you win. Oh and the price is of course Sasagawa Kyoko." Says Mochida as if the girl is a object to own.

Tsuna saw Reborn looking who showed anger at the boy and Hibari looked furious and even Kyoko had a hard time to keep her self in to beet up the teen. "Did you know by doing this you put your self in great danger I will happily beet you since you are a player and treat girls like they are objects to own." Says Tsuna a bit pissed making Hibari back up knowing the teen can be disastrous when provoked for he knew the reputation for him being the Neo Primo who's known for who provoked him will never be seen again not even his bones are found again. Hibari was known for being careless bus he held his life dear so he stepped back.

"The game is on..." Says Tsuna as his eyes shadowed by his banks. A lackey of Mochida started the fight and Mochida dashed at Tsuna who calculates his movements to find a weak spot and found a lot he stepped aside and turned on his heal in a swift motion using his elbow to slam at the top point of his neck making Mochida fall down unconscious.

The referee refused to rise the flag making Tsuna glare at him. "Sawada wins by one hit K.O!" He shouted making the crowd complain about how this is unfair. " For disturbing the peace I bite you to death." Hibari says as he held his freshly polished tonfa's and stalked to the crowding students and bit everyone to death except for five students who left the chaos behind in the gymnasium.

"Your better than I thought Dame-Tsuna." Says a voice from his shoulder. "You know Reborn people call me that because of my somewhat clumsy moments. But that doesn't mean I'm complete useless at all." Says Tsuna as he looked at Reborn on his shoulder who smirked.

"That's a good point you have there now get to class the lessons will start any moment" Says Reborn and jumped of his shoulder and hid again from few.

* * *

Sawada residence.

"So you're telling me I'm the next mafia boss of the world strongest mafia organization of the world?" Asked Tsuna doing as if the news is coming unexpected to him. "That's right Tsuna." Says Reborn.

"Are there other people who are more fit for the position?" Asked Tsuna "No there aren't any more. The ninth had three sons and are all killed by someone and you are the only one left with Vongola blood since you're ancestor is the first boss of Vongola." Says Reborn.

'Now I know why the ninth put the Vongola on the bet. He isn't betraying the Vongola at all in this way.' Says Tsuna in his mind.  
Reborn looked at Tsuna with a calculating eye. "Seems there is no other way around is it." Tsuna says with a sigh as Reborn nodded. "Please have patience with me Reborn you know I'm still twelve year old." Says Tsuna earning a kick to the head.

"Don't complain Dame-Tsuna. A Mafia boss doesn't go easy even if he's twelve years old." Reborn says and left Tsuna on the ground to eat dinner.

Tsuna went to his computer and sent a message to the ninth telling him that reborn took the act.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3. Honestly I didn't expect it wouldn't go this well and people al around the world would reed this story.

hope you guys have fun reading and read a nice and beautiful chaos and tortuere for Reborn in to fooling him.

* * *

Next morning.

Reborn slammed a ten ton hammer on Tsuna's head who yelled at Reborn for it's too early to be woken up since everyone is still sleeping except the sound of a far away 'EXREME' so now and then.

"Dame-Tsuna get ready to run twenty rounds around Namimori you have thirty minutes to do so and after that do fifty push-ups then fifty sit-ups for those fifteen minutes each. Tsuna rushed to get ready and grabbed a water bottle before dashing out of the house for his workouts that his tutor a sighed to him.

Unknown to Reborn Tsuna took his phone with him who got a message from a good friend that he just arrived in Namimori and will transfer this morning to join classes with him. Tsuna asked why he came and got the answer to meet the tenth boss of Vongola who is his age. Making Tsuna grinning as an funny plan came into his mind.

As Tsuna finished the twenty rounds he began his push-ups and after that sit-ups once he had finished we went inside the houss only to be greeted by his mother who gave him breakfast and Reborn did an attempt on steeling his food but Tsuna took his food back and replaced it with a piece of cloth and Reborn spit it out as he looked around who took is stolen food and replaced it.

Tsuna did a fast snapshot as Reborn bit into the cloth and send it to his grandfather for more blackmail. Tsuna quickly finished his food and made himself ready for school for he has someone else to fool for a day.

As Tsuna Recieved his lunchbox from his mother he went out to school.

"Students, Sit down and listen well! We have a transfer student from Italy his Japanese isn't that good yet so please help him as best you can. You may enter Gokudera-kun." Says the teacher as he looked at the door.

A silver haired teen entered the classroom with a furious glare at each student and ended at Tsuna.

"Introduce your self Gokudera." Says the teacher with a gentle smile on her lips. "Gokudera Hayato. Just arrived in Namimori this morning. Don't get in my way or I'll blow you up." Says Gokudera as he intensified his glare at Tsuna who flinched on purpose.

"You can go sit behind Sawada." The Teacher says with a gentle smile on her lips. Gokudera Walked to Tsuna's desk and kicked his chair from Tsuna making him fall down to the ground with a loud thud.

"I refuse to accept you as the Decimo." Says Gokudera in broken Japanese with a dark glare and went to his seat. Yamamoto helped Tsuna on his feet and asked if he's fine. "I'm okay.. The game is on.." Says Tsuna with the last part as a soft whisper making the black haired teen nod knowing what Tsuna means.

Tsuna noticed Reborn watching from the tree with a smirk making plans to tor-tutor his dear Dame-student.

As lunch break started Tsuna fleas the classroom and slammed the door closed in front of Gokudera making him speak the most colorful language. Gokudera follows Tsuna soon after in a deserted spot.

Gokudera stood behind Tsuna overly furious to think clearly at all. "You bastard how dare you to slam the door closed into my face! That makes you not worth of being the Decimo for I will take over as the next boss of Vongola and before that I will kill you!" Shouted Gokudera gaining attention of a certain prefect looking from the window above the two.

"HIIIIIEEE! Don't Kill me Why would you do that to someone for power!" Screamed Tsuna in a faked panic. "Che I'll blow you up you useless brat." Says Gokudera as he lit a dynamite stick and threw it at Tsuna who swiftly kicked it up in the air where it exploded.

"I want to live longer that to day Gokudera-kun" Says Tsuna turning serious "Besides Hibari-San is watching us from that window up there and if you killed me now he will kill you in mere seconds." Says Tsuna as looked at Gokudera in the eyes.

"Choussu. You arrived early Smoking Bomb Hayato." Says a familiar voice from the lone tree making Gokudera look at him in surprise of him being there. "Reborn-San It's a pleasure to meet you in person, If I kill this guy here I would gain the title as the tenth am I right?" Says Gokudera with puppy eyes. "Yes only if you manage to kill him." Says Reborn.

Tsuna notice Yamamoto standing in a corner ready if something would go very wrong but knew that Tsuna could handle himself quite well in defense and attack. Gokudera Threw three bombs at Tsuna who kicked the all up in the sky with a singe kick.

Then the bomber took twelve bombs Tsuna kicked them in the air again as if it was nothing. Gokudera got more impatient and got twenty four dynamite sticks lid and all but messed up quite badly by dropping them at his feet.

Tsuna sighed "Idiot.." As he came to his rescue by grabbing Gokudera's hand and dragged him away from the bombs that exploded right after that Tsuna had both of them in safety behind the lonely tree. Tsuna had to use his flames to protect them both from the impact of the bombs.

Reborn did mis that part because he also had to protect him self from impact so the bet was still on but Reborn has gotten some questions to him self as he felt powerful sky flames for a moment but decided to keep it for him self for now knowing he would get answers sooner or later.

"I was mistaken! You are indeed worthy of being the Decimo!" Announced Gokudera with a perfect ninthy degrees bow. Tsuna heard Yamamoto snicker at his behavior knowing Tsuna would not like the bowing at all since he's more powerful than the whole Vongola self and they know it very well but Reborn is underestimating him a lot.

"Stand Gokudera-kun I refuse this kind of formal behavior. I want see people's faces when they adress me." Says Tsuna with a gentle composure. Gokudera looked surprised at this and his eyes widen at realization who he really is that even Reborn isn't even realizing it himself. Tsuna winked "Neh Reborn do you have to say something?" Asked Tsuna as he turned to the hitman stopping Gokudera scream out his Mafia title.

"Looks like you gained your first subordinate Dame-Tsuna." Says Reborn with a smirk "HIIIIEEE I don't want subordinates and especially not like this way!" Screamed Tsuna in a well faked panic.

"I will follow Jyuudaime everywhere he goes and will only do what he says." Says Gokudera as he kneeled to Tsuna asd looked him in the eyes and gave him a small nod that he played the act.

"Hahaha that looks fun guys what game are you playing?" Says Yamamoto as he came out of hiding to stop Reborn from asking questions. "Tsuna will is the future Mafia boss of the most powerful Mafia in the world the Vongola." Says Reborn with a smirk on his lips. "Oh amazing Can I be the right hand man Tsuna?" Asked Yamamoto with a happy smile on his face as he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder giving him a bit extra weight to signal him that he just stopped Reborn from questioning him.

"Oi you baseball freak let don't touch the tenth like that or I'll shove a dynamite up your ass!" Shouted Gokudera furiously.  
Reborn disappeared and know where to be seen. "Oke guys cut it out. And Gokudera did you know why your tutor left you?" Says Tsuna as he turned to the silver head who only gave a angry look on his face.

"It's because you don't treasure your own life at all. I want you to live and hack your sister send me a message asking me to make sure that you didn't kill your self while meeting the 'Decimo'" Says Tsuna in a scolding manner as he looked at Gokudera's widening eyes

"I'm so sorry Neo Primo." Says Gokudera as he fel on his knees. "What will you do from now on Gokudera Hayato." Says Tsuna as he looked at the Italian teen. "I will live to my fullest at the best as I can." Gokudera answers gaining a smile on Tsuna's lips.

"Let's go class is starting and Reborn will be watching us from the tree at the window." Says Tsuna as he walked away with the two following his footprints.

* * *

Next day.

Next day Tsuna was send by his mother to buy miso milk and lettuce.

It was a nice and hot day making the teen thirsty as he was on his way back home "Man it's hot to day I'm glad this isn't the Sahara or I'll be scorched by the sun." Mutters Tsuna to him self as he looked up to the sky knowing that he couldn't use his flames for the time being and has to walk because of the Arcobaleno watching him.

A young lady walked up to him with a bicycle at hand and a small map hin hand. "Excuse me can you tell me where I am at the moment? I'm looking for the Sawada residence and can't seem to find it at the moment." She says.

Tsuna smiled as his intuition told him she wouldn't harm anyone here but also told him that she's very dangerous and well known in the Mafia. "Ah that's where I live would you mind following me back to my house?" Says Tsuna with a friendly smile on his face as the young lady nodded.

"What's your name Boy" Asked the young lady curiously. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, people call me Tsuna and you are?" Tsuna says with a questioning expression. "Gokudera Bianci." She answers.

"Hey guys there's a Neo let's kill him!" Says a punk as he rounded the corner as Tsuna sighed. "You've joined the Neo?" Asked Bianci surprised. "Yeah kind of but those guys are constantly harming the innocent we have a hard time dealing with them." Says Tsuna with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Can I do anything to help you with something?" Asked Bianci "Reborn is hiding in the corner I don't want to lose anything at the moment he has to be distracted at all cost." Says Tsuna in a soft voice only for Bianci to hear who nodded and went where Reborn was watching the two. Reborn didn't expect for Bianci to find him at all and caught him of guard. "Bianci how did you find me." He says.

Suddenly a wave of powerful sky flames close by as the two suddenly looked at Tsuna as the tugs where gone not even smoke was seen at all. Reborn rushed to Tsuna to see if he's oke. "Tsuna what happened, are you oke?" Says Reborn worried.

"I'm okay Reborn. I only saw a bright orange flash at the other side of the town. Why are you here by the way." Says Tsuna a bit confused. "Where did you see it coming from." Says Reborn worried. "Over there close by the mountain entrance." Answers Tsuna and watched Reborn hurry in that direction holding his gun in his hands.

"I've never seen Reborn like that worried before..." Says Bianci surprised. Tsuna turned to her "You get used to it and don't worry I spoke with Hayato you don't need to worry anymore." Says Tsuna with a smile.

Bianci gaped "You're Neo Primo.." She mutters. "The one and only. Reborn may not know this yet since I've made a bet with Vongola Nono I have a good bond with him he's like a grandfather to me." Says Tsuna with a fond smile on his lips.

"Are you crazy? If Reborn finds out that he's fooled by the ninth and you he will get furious he will kill you two with in a minute." Says Bianci in slight panic. "Well The bet is if I win the Vongola would be mine and if I loose I would serve the ninth for a whole year. So it's worth it. Can you promis me to keep silent about this to reborn after we finished with the varia Xanxas is gladly helping out us with the bet. And no the ninth isn't betraying the Vongola since he will loose it to someone with Vongola blood one way or another." Says Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"I do my best as much as I can. I would like to see Reborn's face as the truth is revealed." She says with a smile on her lips.

Tsuna nodded. "Reborns coming we talk later about this." Says the teen. "Tsuna have you ever heard of the Neo Primo?" Asked Reborn as he jumped on Tsuna's head. "Yes I've heard rumors about him being an vigilante here in town. But nobody knows who he is or how he looks like." Answers Tsuna. "I see... He just finished some bad Yakuza of even the vendice showed up saying the Neo Primo cought them for harming innocent people.. It seems that they fear him for a good reason they said that the Vongola has to be happy with there alliance." Says Reborn serious.

"Have you contacted the ninth?" Asked Bianci worried. "Yes I did. The ninth only knows who he is since he and his guardians meet from time to time for the sake of the alliance and that we don't have to worry since he's also protecting Tsuna here." Says Reborn.

'Nice one Grandpa you know exactly what to do to shake him a bit more.' Says Tsuna in his mind who looked at Bianci who had a hard time to keep serious at the moment. "Let's go home first Reborn you looked a bit surprised just now." Says Tsuna who had made a few snap shots of Reborn for extra blackmail in the meantime.

"If I don't like things that are surprises. The Neo Primo has the power to destroy whole Vongola by him self with in a few seconds.." Says Reborn. 'In other words you give in that I'm way stronger than you are, Thanks for the compliment Reborn but sorry I've recorded it sadly for you.' Says Tsuna in his mind with a small smile on his lips making plans how this blackmail against Reborn.

"Bianci take Tsuna home I have to do some things that will consider the safety of Tsuna since he's the only hair to the throne left." Orders Reborn and jumped of Tsuna's head. "Of course Reborn he's safe with me." Says Bianci with a blush on her cheeks.

When Tsuna and Bianci arrived at Tsuna's house they where greeted by a cheerful Nana. "Tsu-kun Grandpa just called saying that we will visit in two days for a whole weak and takes his friends with him." Making Tsuna look excited at the news.

"Finally I can see Grandpa again." Says Tsuna.


	4. Chapter 4

Capter 4 already it's going well so far.

* * *

Two days after Bianci's arrival Reborn was tutoring Tsuna in academics.

"Tsuna solve this problem over here." Says Reborn as he pointed at what Tsuna had to solve. "The answer is four reborn why must I do this since I know everything already." Says Tsuna in a complaining manner.

"Because school is complaining you fail every test and on every answer is stated with 'You know the answer as much I do so it's useless to nail this stupid test.'" Says Reborn as he kicked Tsuna's head.

Tsuna looked at the window seeing a child in a cow print suit with a Afro. Tsuna stood up and walked to the window and opened it. "Hey kid you better get down or you would fall it would be sad if you get hurt." Says Tsuna worried getting the attention of the boy who looked at him with confusion. "You really will be sad if Lambo will be get hurt?" He asked.

"Yes, I will be very sad if you get hurt." Says Tsuna as the boy let tears roll down his cheeks and started to cry his heart out. "Dame-Tsuna why are you giving the kid attention he doesn't deserve it because he's from the bovino family." Says Reborn as he left the room to get a snack and capo chino made by Nana.

Tsuna sighed and jumped on the branch next to Lambo and took him hin his arms and jumped back into his room letting the boy cry in his chest. The only thing Tsuna knew what to do is to let him cry while he embraced him keeping him safe from the big world.

As the boy calmed down he looked at Tsuna in the eyes. "What is your name?" He asked curious. "Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna if you like." Says Tsuna with a gentle voice. "Is it alright if I call Tsuna-nii?" Asked the boy.

"Why not and what is your name?" Asked Tsuna. "Lambo but you just can call me Lambo-sama." Says Lambo playfully making Tsuna chuckle at his antics. "Lambo-sama it is." He says as he ruffles the curly hair of the boy making Lambo grin at that.

Nana came in Tsuna's room only to see Lambo sitting in her sons lap. "Ara Tsu-kun who is that?" She asked surprised. "Mom, This is Lambo it seems his parents didn't treat him well is it alright that he stays here?" Says Tsuna in a serious tone watching his mother shadow her eyes. "Shall I get some adoption forms so you can adopt him?" She asked serious.

Tsuna smiled "If it's possible than please do." Answers Tsuna making Lambo turn at him with a happy gleam in his eyes. "Y-you will adopt me Tsuna-nii? Than what should I call you then?" Asked the boy excited.

"I leave that for you to decide." Says Tsuna as he patted the boys head. "Dame-Tsuna you're still twelve year old how can you adopt a child while you ar still a child your self." Says Reborn who heard the whole thing annoyed.

"I have my ways Reborn but I will tell you sometime but not soon." Says Tsuna serious. "I keep you at that Dame-Tsuna." Says Reborn and left the house. "Neh is he angry?" Asked Lambo confused. "No need to worry Lambo he will come by soon." Says Tsuna with a smile on his lips. "If you say so Papa." Says Lambo making Tsuna blink in surprise before smiling.

"I will go get the forms now Tsu-kun the sooner the better and I will be finally grandmother." Says Nana with a happy smile and stormed out of the house leaving the two alone behind.

A few hours later Yamamoto and Gokudera came by and Tsuna opened the door with a giggling Lambo on his shoulders holding his hair. "Ah Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-Kun come in there is nobody els at home so we have some privacy." Says Tsuna with a smile.

Gokudera glared at Lambo on his bosses shoulders. "Jyuudaime why is there a kid on your shoulder playing with your hair." He asked making the boy tremble at his glare. "Papa he's scary." Says Lambo making both drop there jaws.

"Because I'm about to adopt him as my son. Guys meet Lambo-kun." Says Tsuna with a smile on his lips. "Ara Tsu-Kun! Nice timing at the door. I have the adoption forms for Lambo I already filled everything out for you and I managed to get in contact with Lambo's family they didn't care what happened with him so he's all yours." Says Nana with a smile.

"You guys can come inside if you want." Says Tsuna as he opened the door more for his friends and mother. Once they where in the kitchen Nana gave Tsuna the papers who looked at it first. "Oke Lambo the only thing that is in our way of me becoming your father is a single signature if I put it here there's no turning back." Says Tsuna as he got Lambo's full attention.

"I don't want to return to them never ever!" Stated Lambo loud and clear and Tsuna put his signature on the papers making it official. "Welcome to the family Sawada Lambo." Says Tsuna with a smile on his face as the boy hugged him happily.

Suddenly his phone rang "Ah It's grandpa I have to take this." Says Tsuna as he answers his phone.

"Hey Grandpa! Ah yes I did it has become official just before you called. His name is Lambo. Ah Yes Reborn will complain how I'm still too young my self but you know me well enough. And mom asked me if I wanted to so it is fine. No don't worry at all ah you want to spoil him while you're visiting next week that's fine but don't go to far with spoiling him. Oh good thing that you will drag dad with you. Oke See you soon." Says Tsuna as he finished the phone call Reborn had just entered the kitchen hearing the last part of what Tsuna just said at the phone.

"Who was that Dame-Tsuna." Says Reborn "My Grandfather I have a good bond with him he will visiting next week and will also drag dad with him." Says Tsuna with a smile on his face as he watched Reborns eyes disappear in the shadow of his fedora. "Next week the ninth will also come to visit for a week long." Says Reborn and left the kitchen to prepare stuff for the coming week.

"Hahaha this will be fun and knowing him he's worse than Tsuna already is." Says Yamamoto as Gokudera pails at the idea of Reborn finding out. "Let's celebrate to welcome little Lambo so I can spoil my cute Grandson!" Nana announced happily and wiped a cake and other foods within seconds.

* * *

Next morning.

"Daddy! Time to wake up!" Shouted Lambo as he jumped on Tsuna in the guts. "Good morning Lambo-kun." Says Tsuna as he hugged the boy making him squeal in delight. "Now let's get ready Lambo I have to get you to the daycare so you can get used to the idea of going to school next year." Says Tsuna with a smile on his face. "Okey Daddy." Says Lambo as he put his new clothes on he got from Tsuna the day before after his welcome celebration.

"Tsuna.. You really did adopt the little bovino kid why..." Reborn stated. "The reaction he gave me yesterday when he sat in that tree gave me enough information how he was treated by his parents. I asked Lambo yesterday after we where left alone in the house he told me that his father hit him every time a subordinate failed and his mother ignored him al the time because she had an older son who's more grown up... Also he abused Lambo badly hack Lambo showed me his scars they gave him.. I think I've made a good decision to adopt him." Says Tsuna as he watches Reborn grow furious. "That is indeed a good decision. He's in better hands now and if I see one of the bovino's they will die a painful death." Says Reborn "Then I'll help you with pleasure they hurt my son after all." Says Tsuna as Reborn left the room with a nod of approval.

After breakfast Tsuna and Lambo left the house walking Lambo to the daycare close by. "Ahi how cute is he your little brother?" Asked a brown haired girl. "No he's my newly adopted son." Says Tsuna honestly making the girl blink at him. "Aren't you a bit young for those things?" She asked.

"Technical yes. But he was abused by his previous family and I couldn't send him back and even if I did he would Refuse." Says Tsuna as he patted Lambo's head fondly. "That's good to hear you took him in. Ah my name is Miura Haru Desu." Says Haru as she remembers to introduce herself. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my son Sawada Lambo." Says Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you Sawada-kun." Says Haru with a smile. "Ah we have to go to the daycare it's his first time." Says Tsuna as Lambo waved goodbye to Haru who waved back with a giggle at how cute the boy is. "Daddy she looks nice" Says Lambo "Don't judge her now since you've met her today. Maybe if we get to know her better we can judge about her personality." Says Tsuna as he watched Lambo nod in understanding.

"Ah we're here Lambo this is the daycare you will go from today on. I will pick you up in the afternoons or I'll ask Grandma to pick you up okey?" Says Tsuna with a gentle voice making the boy nod.

"Come let's go you have to introduce yourself to the teacher and your new class." Says Tsuna as he watches the boy hide shyly behind his legs. "Goodmorning Kurokawa-San I'm here to bring Sawada Lambo here and since it's his first day here he tends to get shy at the moment." Says Tsuna gaining the attention of the teacher who recognized Tsuna being a friend of her daughter.

"Ah Tsunayoshi-Kun good to see you. So it's true that you've adopted a child yesterday I only heard rumors." Says the woman with a giggle. "A yes it's true. His previous parents didn't even care what happened with him they even abused him very badly. Please take good care of him especially if he gets bullied in the future." Says Tsuna as he narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"No need to worrie he's in good hands. And besides I wouldn't dare to have you after me knowing your reputation." She says with a giggle. Tsuna turned to Lambo "Go introduce your self Lambo it's oke." Says Tsuna as he pushed the kid in front of him.

"H-hello M-my n-name is Sawada Lambo. N-nice to m-meet you." Stuttered Lambo not daring to looke the teacher in the eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sawada Lambo I'm Kurokawa Hanako everyone calls me Nako-Sensei." She introduced herself.

"Now come the class is waiting to start let's introduce you to them." She says as she reached out a hand to the boy who took it.

Tsuna smiled. "I will come get you in the afternoon right after my school has ended and if I can't come due to some problems I will send Grandma here to get you oke?" Says the teen. "Bye Daddy! See you soon!" Called Lambo before he was led into the building of the daycare.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Tsuna wanted to leave the classroom.

"Oi Sawada! Where did you think you're going!" One of his classmates called. "I have to pick someone up from the daycare I promised him so I have to go early from today on." Says Tsuna. "And your class attendance is today." He says.

"I already talked with the teacher they excused me for this since I have a huge responsibility to take kare of this kid. If you have heard the rumor that is." Says Tsuna as the kid gaped.

"Tsuna-Kun so it's true that you adopted a child. Congratulations for becoming a father." Smiled Kyoko happily.  
Tsuna scratched the back of his head "Thanks Kyoko-chan but I have to go now Lambo's waiting for me to pick him up." Says Tsuna and left the school.

As he walked to the daycare he saw a young boy running in his direction in fear for four suited man with sunglasses. "Please help me those guys killed my parents because they want to abuse my abilities for themselves!" Says the boy as he hid behind Tsuna who only sighed and send a text to his mother to pickup Lambo.

"Oi kid hand over the boy and nobody will get hurt." Stated one of the man. "I refuse to do so." Says Tsuna as he stood protective before the boy. "Then you leave us no choice kid. Kill him." Says the first guy. "You don't know who's standing in front of you and you already want to kill me? Can you tell them boy." Says Tsuna as he looked at the young boy who's hiding behind him.

"He's Neo Primo." He says loud enough for them to hear they all pailed by fear knowing his reputation in the Mafia they disappeared with a wave of orange flames nothing left behind not even dust. "They're gone now. Are you alright?" He asked the boy.

"Yes thank you for helping me you are just what my ranking says about you." Says the boy with a smile on his face.


End file.
